Saphira & Firnen's eggs
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Saphira becomes pregnant with Firnen's eggs. How many will she lay? What will Eragon and Queen Arya think? One Shot


**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original owners**

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**Saphira and Firnen's Eggs**

* * *

**One shot.**

* * *

It had been three years since the war and everything was peaceful. They now had 7 dragon riders 6 of which were in Eragon's North Home for the dragon riders they were getting trained by him.

Eragon and Saphira were in Ellesmera the elven capital. Eragon was in the throne room talking to Arya queen of the elves. Saphira and Firnen were enjoying flying together they really loved each other. So Firnen asked Saphira to be his mate. She said yes and he claimed her in a private place. That was two days ago and now they fly around the Capital.

"Saphira!" Eragon calls

Saphira hears her rider.

"_We better go down", _Saphira says to Firnen

"_Your rider awaits", _Firnen replies

They fly down were Eragon and Queen Arya awaits with the elven guards.

"It is time to go Saphira. We need to get back", Eragon says

"_See you next time", _Firnen says nuzzling Saphira

"_You too. Till next we meet"_, Saphira replies

Eragon goes on Saphira's back and bows to the Queen.

"Till next we meet Queen Arya", Eragon says

"Yes toll next we meet Dragon Rider Eragon", Arya says smiling a little

Eragon and Saphira take off back home where Saphira had to hunt 4 times before they arrived. That Eragon found strange she usually only hunted once on their journey to and from places depending on the distance.

Soon they were home and Saphira was eating more than usual and snapping at the other dragon riders and their dragon. And her stomach had grown.

"Saphira why are you snapping at everyone?" Eragon asks her after 3 months of this

"_I am Pregnant", _Saphira replies

Eragon was shocked he didn't know this.

"Who's are they?" Eragon asks once he could speak again

"_Firnen's", _Saphira replies

"You're the first dragon in centuries that has come pregnant", Eragon says

"_Yes I am. Now leave me alone. I am going to find a next to put my eggs in", _Saphira replies flying away

Eragon didn't know how to help a pregnant dragon. Saphira was the first dragon to get pregnant in the new world. Over the next few days Eragon didn't see Saphira he figured she was hunting but he had enough to keep him busy he had to train the dragon riders that were here.

On the 6th day of Saphira's disappearance she calls out to him.

"_Come to the cave. I have laid eggs", _Saphira calls to him

Eragon comes quickly to find Saphira rapped around some eggs.

"How many have you laid?" Eragon asks

"_16"_, Saphira says quiet happily

"That has to be a record. Can I look at them?" Eragon asks

"_Yes"_, Saphira says

Eragon looks closely at them one was blue, next Purple, then Red, Orange, Green, Gold, Turquoise, Pink, Peach, Cream, Burgundy, Silver, Snow, Amber, Charcoal and Bronze.

"They are very good Saphira. But we have to give them to Queen Arya, The High Queen, Urgals, the dwarves", Eragon says

Saphira sighs, _"I know. We better bring them to Queen Arya she will make sure they are taken care of"_

"You have done well Saphira. Your children will make good dragons with their riders. I will be back in 2 hours to collect you and the eggs so we can fly to Ellesmera", Eragon says leaving

He tells the dragon riders that Saphira had given birth to 16 eggs and that he will be taking them to Ellesmera. He said to keep practicing and he will see them in three weeks. He packs his stuff and a bag that he put a spell on to fit all the eggs in. Then he goes back to Saphira. He puts the eggs into the bag. Saphira nuzzles them first before letting her rider have them.

"Let's fly", Eragon says getting on Saphira

They flow for a week to they reached Ellesmera.

"Let them know we are here", Eragon says to Saphira

Saphira lets out a roar and elves everywhere look up spotting the familiar blue dragon. Guards ran to get the queen and clear a path for them to land. Saphira lands in on the ground where the guards had made a spot.

"Dragon Rider Eragon, Shadeslayer. Welcome back to Ellesmera. The Queen will be here soon", the elf says bowing to Eragon as he gets off Saphira.

Minutes later Queen Arya and Dragon Firnen come out. Firnen goes to Saphira and nuzzles her.

"Why are you back so soon Dragon Rider?" Arya asks

"Saphira has laid 16 eggs which I will give to find riders", Eragon says loudly

Everyone gasps and then the cheers began.

"This deservers a celebration! We will have it tonight. Can I see the eggs?" Queen Arya asks

"Let's go somewhere private to show you", Eragon replies

"Follow me", Queen Arya says leading them to her throne room and telling the guards not to let anyone in. "There will have privacy. Let's see the eggs. Who's are they but Saphira's?" Queen Arya asks

"They are your dragons", Eragon replies

"These eggs are the first born in centuries", Queen Arya says

"I know. Here they are", Eragon says gently putting each egg on a pillow

Arya gasps seeing the different colours. These truly were manifest.

"They are beautiful Saphira, Firnen congratulations", Queen Arya says smiling

"_Thank you", _Saphira says nuzzling the eggs

Firnen nuzzles the eggs too.

"I want these eggs to go to your people, the dwarves, urgals and humans. I trust I can trust you to take them there?" Eragon asks

"I will. Hopefully they will hatch and we will have more dragon riders", Queen Arya says

"I trust they will be guarded will?" Eragon asks

"Yes they will. We don't want to lose them. Now go and prepare for the Celebration tonight", Queen Arya replies

"Thank you your Majesty", Eragon says leaving the room and going to the room he had been given.

Soon it was time for the Celebrations and everyone was in the dining hall. Queen Arya stood up and everyone goes quiet.

"Saphira and Firnen have had eggs. 16 eggs to be exact. Let us celebrate the new arrivals and bless them may they find their rider", Queen Arya says

Everyone cheers and raises their glasses to Saphira and Firnen's eggs. The first born in centuries. They partied all night and soon the eggs where spread throughout Alagaesia soon they will have new dragon riders…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
